Nissan Silvia (S15)
The Nissan Silvia (S15) is a rear-wheel drive sports coupe powered by either a naturally-aspirated or turbocharged 2.0 litre inline-four engine producing 160 bhp and 247 bhp (turbocharged variant). The S15 was produced from 1999 to 2002 and is the last model in the Nissan Silvia series. The Silvia is known for frequently appearing in drifting motorsport, thanks to its enormous success in the D1 Grand Prix series. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Nissan Silvia (S15) appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 1 car with a price tag of $30,000. Strongest traits of the S15 are handling and acceleration. It is also more powerful than the Nissan 240SX (S13) with standard performance. The Silvia is best used in Drift and Grip events. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Nissan Silvia (S15) appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as Tier 4 car with a price tag of $28,000. It is unlocked once the player has reached Wheelman Level 2,5. The Nissan Silvia is capable of 187 mph (301 kmh) with stock performance. The rear-wheel drive layout of the car make it stable and fast in corners. The Silvia also has an better acceleration than the Lotus Elise and the 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS. 'Need for Speed: Shift' The Nissan Silvia (S15) appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 2 with a price tag of $55,000 and a car rating of 4,90. It is unlocked after collecting 30 Stars and is capable of a Works upgrade. It reappears in the Limited Edition release of Shift 2: Unleashed as a free car in the dealership. The Silvia has a D 480 performance index rating and 2,02 handling rating. As seen in Need for Speed: ProStreet, the Silvia is an excellent car for drifting due to its acceleration and accessible handling. It performs well in race events too, but may be lacking when put against other Tier 2 cars in Need for Speed: Shift. Similar to the Nissan 240SX, upgrades might be needed to improve its racing performance. 'Need for Speed: World' The Nissan Silvia (S15) was added into the car dealer in Need for Speed: World during Closed Beta 4 on April 30th, 2010 along with the Nissan 240SX. It was classed as a Tier 1 car, but has been rated as a Class E car since August 22nd, 2012. The Silvia is one of the first vehicles the player can buy. It is purchaseable for and featured with an overall rating of 212. However, as of the January 8th, 2013 update, this variant is no longer available for in-game purchase. Despite possessing a lower car rating than the Nissan 240SX, the S15 is capable of a higher top speed (123 mph/198 kmh). The Silvia has a responsive handling, which can be greatly enhanced with upgrades. Upon exiting a corner, it can also outmatch most Class E due to a good acceleration. The S15 Silvia is one of the best in-game cash purchaseable starter vehicles, as it has more power than the Toyota Corolla GT-S and better steering feedback than the Mazda Mazdaspeed3. It also performs well in every performance class up to Class B, as upgrades are highly beneficial to the car. In pursuits events, it has less durability than heavier cars, but is capable of performing quick manoeuvres. 'Special Trims' The Silvia also appears as a one-day rental known as "Lustra", which has a few upgrades and aftermarket parts. It can be rented for and appears as a Class D car with an overall rating of 293. Before the game was offically launched to the public, players could obtain the Nissan Silvia in a "Speedhunters" variant by preordering the starter pack from Direct2Drive or Direct2DriveUK. The Speedhunters version is equipped with a body kit, new rims, decals and a lowering kit. On October 28th, 2011, a Cop Edition version, the "Touge Cop", was released. The Touge Cop was shortly unavailable in the car dealer until August 29th, 2012, when it was re-released for . It has functional police lights, which can be activated upon pressing "L", a Japanese police paint job, a series of aftermarket parts including a unique licence plate and is fitted with Gromlen race tuned upgrades. The car appears as a Class C vehicle with an overall rating of 438. The Touge Cop can reach 167 mph (269 kmh) as top speed. Gallery silvias15ps.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NissanS15Standard.jpeg|Need for Speed: World NissanS15Lustra.jpeg|Need for Speed: World ("Lustra") S1510.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Speedhunters") T1 Silvia Touge Cop.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Touge Cop) Shift2NissanSilvia.jpg|Shift 2 Unleashed Trivia *Before the Version 5 patch was introduced in Need for Speed: World, the car had an excessively powerful nitrous boost, which was critized by players for making the car superior to its entire Tier 1 competition. After the patch was applied, it received a moderate nitrous boost. Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cop Edition Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Limited Edition Cars (Shift 2) Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:I4 powered Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars